Regalo de San Valentin
by Las Inadaptadas
Summary: Después de todo lo que pasó con Italia. Rusia quiere darle un regalo de San valentin. ¿El problema? es que no sabe hacerlo, así que recurre a la fuente mas cercana a Italia para ello. ¿quieres saber que pasa? Métete en la historia !
1. Chapter 1

Holaaaa, les traemos esta nueva historia. Es un Vicxi que esta planeado hace un buen rato. Basado en los eventos que ocurrieron en una historia de Sixi llamada Pasta con Sabor a Vodka que tambien esta en fanfiction pueden buscarla ya que es imposible buscar el link. (No es necesario leerla pero si quieres entender un poco mas las cosas pues es bueno )

sin más preambulos nuestra primera historia.

En una tarde de febrero, no muy fría para los italianos, Romano estaba relajado en el sillón la sala de su casa, con los pies montados en la mesa, sus botas tiradas desordenadamente a un lado, su corbata un poco floja, su chaqueta sobre el mismo sillón, los botones de los puños y en el cuello de su camisa los había desabrochado, hasta su cabello lo tenía desordenado por causa de la posición tan cómoda que tenía; el chico de ojos verdes hacía tiempo que no se relajaba de esa manera, pero esta vez dejó todo el trabajo a su hermano menor Veneciano. Bueno, quizás no se sentía tan relajado, más bien estaba de mal humor y nervioso, se sentía muy angustiado, sabía que estaba muy próxima esa fecha.

—¡TSK! ¡Maldición! ¿Por qué San Valentín es tan importante para ese bastardo? —lo murmura mientras con el brazo se tapaba el rostro por un momento.

Él estaba más que seguro que en España esa fecha no era importante, pero sabía que, si no le daba algo al español, se iba a poner caprichoso e infantil; aunque el sólo pensar en darle un regalo y comportarse amorosamente, lo ponía con la piel de gallina (trauma de los Tsunderes). Su cabeza estaba llena de asuntos problemáticos y cada vez se sentía más agotado, comenzaba a pestañear, así que decidió dejarse llevar por el sueño, cerró sus ojos pensando que después de esa merecida sienta, tendría más en claro lo que le daría al moreno. Mientras su mente se perdía en el mundo de las fantasías, sintió la sensación de ser observado, así que, con mucho esfuerzo, abrió un poco el ojo derecho, como su vista estaba borrosa por el estado de trance en que estaba no visualizo nada, nuevamente cerró el ojo, pero esa maldita sensación continuaba allí, se sentía asustado y prefirió verificar con ambos ojos y de repente…

—Chigiiiiiiiiiiii! —pegó un salto como gato asustado, cayendo de espaldas detrás del sofá, este tiembla como un pequeño chiguagua, trata de levantarse del suelo apoyando sus manos en el sillón, aunque lo hace muy lentamente, aquella persona quien lo había asustado, sólo podría ver sus cabellos, sus ojos y sus pequeños dedos. Romano toma un poco de valor y le pregunta —. ¿T TT TÚ qué haces aquí? -gaguea por el asombro.

— _Privet brat Italiya_ (hola hermano de Italia) —el gran chico con voz algo infantil lo mira sonriendo, se notaba que estaba disfrutando de aquella peculiar reacción.

—¿Vienes a matarme?... Bastardo~ —lo dice algo susurrado, el de ojos verdes estaba enojado, pero era más grande su temor que creía que su corazón se iba a salir.

—¿A matarte? —el chico de la bufanda está algo confundido y le responde muy sonriente —. _Niet_ ; será en otra ocasión, esta vez necesito que me enseñes hacer algo.

Romano le pareció haber escuchado que el intruso había afirmado que quería matarlo, pero antes de darse cuenta, este estaba junto a él, tomándolo del brazo y le dice.

—Vamos a mi casa, en el camino compraremos lo necesario.

Rusia arrastraba fácilmente a Romano y este seguía en shock, cayó en cuenta de la situación en que estaba sólo cuando escuchó cerrar la puerta del auto, ni siquiera sabía en qué momento lo había sacado de la casa donde hacía unos minutos estaba durmiendo plácidamente. Romano se arrincona en lo más profundo del asiento del copiloto del auto de Rusia, pensando en lo peor, quizás lo utilizaría para extorsionar a su _fratello_ , o quería comenzar una guerra con España, o quizás en verdad lo iba a matar o peor aún sólo quería torturarlo para satisfacción propia. Mientras tanto, Rusia estaba feliz, porque el primer paso de su plan ya estaba realizado, aunque gozaba de aquella fluidez de emociones que aquel pequeño chico de ofrecía, pero si quería que Romano le ayudara lamentablemente tendría que hacerlo calmar, comienza una pequeña conversación.

—Bueno, lo que vamos a hacer… Tú tienes que ayudarme, _da_? Es algo muy importante y yo no sé hacerlo, quizás haga malas combinaciones y no puedo pedirle ayuda a mi hermana Ucrania porque la Unión Europea y USA vendrían a decir estoy tramando el fin del mundo. Además de todos los demás, creo que eres el único que sabe hacerlo, _Da_! —decía el ruso mientras maneja felizmente el auto, Romano aun con pánico, sólo mira por la ventana, no entendía muy bien qué era lo que quería decir su secuestrador, pero rogaba que sólo fuera un sueño, sabía que no era así, pero anhelaba que su maldito amando, bastardo español lo salvara, aunque miserablemente se sentía orgulloso porque supuestamente "era algo que sólo él podía realizar", sin embargo no tenía ni las puta idea de qué era.

— _Così_ … (Así que) —dice Romano con voz temblorosa, pero Rusia no le mira y prosigue —. ¿Qué es lo que tengo que ayudarte? —no sabe cómo le salieron las palabras tan fluidas y se preguntaba así mismo ¿Por qué a su idiota _fratello_ no sentía miedo de este hombre?

—¡AH! ¿No te lo dije? —se ríe infantilmente y prosigue —. Vamos a preparar un _shokolad_ (chocolate) para San Valentín —un tenue color rosa rodea sus blancas mejillas.

La mandíbula de Romano cae por el asombro de lo que había escuchado salir de la boca del ruso, estaba en shock, tanto que su boca le dolió de abrirla intencionalmente y encima se sonrojó, no lo podía creer.

—Debo de estar soñando, esto es una pesadilla, seguro que sí, esa bestia gigante no puede hacer esta clase de cosas tan ridículas ¿No? —pensó Romano, el trauma que el chico estaba teniendo lo absorbió tanto en sus pensamientos que ni siquiera se daba cuenta que Rusia lo estaba escuchando ya que el idiota pensaba en voz alta, aunque el ruso no le importó mucho porque sabía que su querido cuñado no le haría un atentado, además si lo pensara no sería capaz de hacerle daño con el nivel de fuerza tan lamentable que poseía, aunque estaba disfrutando de aquellos caóticos pensamientos, Romano continúa murmurando —, debo despertarme —se pellizca con mucha fuerza y eso lo obliga a cerrar los ojos del dolor —. ¡TSK! ¡MALDICIÓN! Eso no funciona, mmm… ¡YA SÉ! —comenzó a remangarse la camisa y se muerde con ganas el brazo —. ¡AAAAAH! MALDITA SEA, ESO DOLIÓ.

—¿Tienes hambre? —preguntó Rusia inocentemente satisfecho.

—¡AAAAAAH! —Romano grita asustado, se dio cuenta que ningún método iba a funcionar, el pobre no sabía que todo lo que pensaba salía con gran sonar.

—En el mercado podemos comprar algo para que comas, me imagino que no has cenado ya que tú generosamente decidiste ayudarme.

—¡TÚ ME SECUESTRASTE!

El chico de la bufanda se hace el de los oídos sordos y prosigue.

—Aunque no sé si te gustará la comida que se prepara en mi país.

Los oídos de romano resonaron al escuchar "comida", él y su _fratello_ tienen paladares muy exclusivos y les encanta probar comidas exóticas, pensó que esa una de las razones de que su idiota _fratello_ no le tuviera miedo. Se calma un poco y pregunta con curiosidad.

—¿En Rusia?

Cuando Romano terminó su pregunta, Rusia lo mira con una sonrisa y le dice

— _DAAA_! Ya llegamos- dice mientras buscaba en la parte trasera del auto, en un instante Romano tenía un abrigo en sus manos que seguramente usaba mucho Italia cuando le visitaba, así que se lo coloca ya que siente frío, Rusia se baja del vehículo para ir al supermercado, al ver que su querido acompañante no bajaba del carro se devuelve y le dice —. Cuídate mucho ya que en estos lugares existe un grupo de lobos y osos hambrientos, así que asegura muy bien el auto —le sonríe y se dirige al almacén.

Las rodillas de Romano comenzaron a temblar y no era por el frío que hacía en ese lugar, abrió rápidamente la puerta y se echa a correr tras de su secuestrador, de antemano sabía que era imposible huir de allí ya que estaba en un país que no era el suyo así que era una muerte segura, se resigna y sigue al grandote.

—¿Estás asustado? —dice alegremente.

—N-no, NO… claro que no —lo dice dudosamente —. Sólo me aseguro de que compres los ingredientes correctos para cocinar.

—¡Ohh! Eso me alegra, Gracias por acompañarme y por guiarme —el ruso sabía que no era verdad así que sonríe satisfecho.

Romano aunque tenía mucho miedo era muy orgulloso cuando se trataba de cocina, se le adelantó y entró primero al súper y él mismo se encargó de escoger los mejores, caros y refinados ingredientes para el chocolate. No había vivido junto a Bélgica por nada. Después de salir del supermercado y que Rusia le embutiera comida a Romano (como a Estonia en la serie) llegaron a la casa majestuosa del rey de la nieve. Era la primera vez que Romano estaba allí y dijo:

—¡¿Helado?! ¿Tú casa es un helado gigante? —preguntó Romano mientras miraba a lo alto asombrado y maravillado.

—Tal para cual —contestó Rusia sonriente mientras abría la puerta.

Romano no entendió muy bien, pero lo que quería decir el ruso era que se definitivamente era el hermano mayor de su novio, los dos habían dicho casi lo mismo al ver su casa.

El italiano sentía curiosidad de entrar a esa extraña y esplendorosa casa, así que con miedo dio el primer paso y decidió entraba a ese lugar, aunque por dentro tenía muchas curiosidades rusas: Matryoskas… adornos coloridos, unos particulares objetos brillosos en forma de huevos y una pequeña réplica del kremlin, que sin lugar a duda era nueva ya que resaltaba más que las otros adornos, aunque sintió una maligna presencia asesina que se le aproximaba, su miedo volvió y estaba a punto de salir corriendo, cuando el ruso se acercó a él y le dijo:

—Debes quitarte el abrigo o te será pesado cocinar —le dijo mostrándole el perchero —. Espero que mi cocina tenga todo lo que necesitas, si no es así, sólo dime qué hace falta y lo consigo de inmediato.

Romano se queda allí parado maldiciendo con gran rencor, aunque sólo piensa, ya que no se atreve a decirlo, estaba más que seguro que quería engatusar a su idiota hermano pequeño, haciéndose uno con el norte de Italia (aunque ese uno lo veo muy distinto a lo que romano lo ve jajajaja) y después apoderarse del resto del mundo.

Rusia guía su nuevo jugue… a su nuevo invitado a conocer la humilde cocina, cuando llegan allí, el chico de ojos verdes queda helado al verla, no era ni la mitad de lo que podía ser la que tenían en Italia, donde se hacían las pizzas, lasañas y mucha pasta, pensó que sería magnífica y gigante como la propia casa, lo bueno es que no se necesita mucho para hacer unos chocolates así que no tuvo problema con el lugar, comienza a organizar los utensilios para preparar el chocolate.

—Bien, comencemos —dijo mientras se remangaba su camisa, mete las manos en las bolsas para sacar los ingredientes que habían comprado. Pero se detuvo súbitamente, se sentía incómodo debido a que el chico de la bufando no cesaba de mirarlo, como pidiéndole algo, así que con vacilación y sin voltear a mirarlo le dice —. Los chocolates son más especiales si los hace con sus propias manos la persona que los está regalando, así que por favor ¿quieres venir a ayudarme?

Rusia al escuchar eso se pone tan pero tan feliz, que inconscientemente le da un abrazo rompe huesos a Romano como agradecimiento. El pobre chico ante aquella presión perdió la conciencia. Unos minutos después pidiendo una disculpa por su comportamiento, el pequeñín se recuperó y no le quedó más de otra que aceptarla. Romano comenzó a inspeccionar la cocina para saber dónde estaban las ollas y cómo funcionaba el fogón, que temperaturas tenía, y el espacio en la nevera. Rusia tenía un hermoso y rosa delantal, con un divino corazón que cubría todo su pecho, al verlo así, comenzó hasta pensar que en verdad no era tan malo, pero agitó su cabeza de un lado al otro en negación de aceptar a su secuestrador, enemigo y maligno hombre.

—Bueno, debemos poner una olla en baño María, para derretir el chocolate —dijo mientras sacaba una olla de la estantería de abajo.

—¿Baño María? ¡¿Hay que bañar a las ollas?! —le dice Rusia de manera inocente y sin ningún tono de broma.

Romano lo mira incrédulo, pero inmediatamente al mirarlo se da cuenta en hablaba en serio, pero no podía saber si bromeaba o no, siempre tenía esa cara aterradora le respondió.

—No, es cuando llenas una olla con agua y colocas otra encima para que el vapor que expulsa el agua caliente la olla que está encima de esta y así derrita el chocolate.

—Aaaaa ya, _ponimayu_ (entiendo) —le dijo con una sonrisa según él muy bonita, pero según Romano aterradora. El chico de ojos verdes no veía la hora de terminar, debido a que el ruso estaba amenazadoramente muy cerca de él.

—Luego pones el chocolate en el recipiente y esperas a que se derrita, inmediatamente hay que revolverlo con esta espátula de plástico para que no se queme ya que el chocolate se quema muy fácil —dice Romano recordando las palabras casi exactas cuando Bélgica le explicaba.

Rusia miraba curioso, acercándose más y más, sin ninguna otra intención, Romano sabía eso, pero su mera presencia lo hacía sudar a borbotones a pesar que su cocina se sentía fría. Pasó un tiempo y el chocolate no estaba derritiendo, era difícil teniendo en cuenta que afuera estaban como a menos 10 grados Celsius.

—¡Tengo una idea! —dijo el ruso, tomó un poco de agua y lo iba a agregar inocentemente al chocolate.

—¡NOOO! ¡¿Qué haces _stronzo di mierda_?! ¡Arruinarás el chocolate si le echas agua! —Lo dijo Romano sin darse cuenta de que lo que dijo era sentenciar a muerte, cuando se percata —. Glup —suena su garganta y comienza a temblar.

Rusia se sobresalta porque nadie en el mundo se atrevía a gritarle, se siente de nuevo como un niño indefenso cuando su hermana lo protegía de Mongolia y los nórdicos.

—Pero he visto que hacen esto con el caramelo —le dijo haciendo un puchero que Romano no noto por estar en un ataque de y miedo, pero al escuchar eso se le olvida y de nuevo se vuelve histérico y le respondo con un tono algo subido.

—Sí, eso se hace con el puto caramelo, pero no con el chocolate, bastardo ¿acaso nunca has estado en una cocina o qué? —Rusia agacha la mirada y toma una pose algo infantil.

Romano continúa reprendiéndolo porque su amor por la cocina es más grande que su miedo.

—Si al chocolate se le echa agua se pondrá duro como el caramelo y luego no se podrá moldear y se quemará más rápido, ¿por qué mierdas crees que se hace en un absurdo baño María? ¡Bastardo! —le dijo Romano moviendo sus manos como un italiano de la mafia, así como era en su interior.

Rusia puso cara de niño regañado y dejó el agua a un lado de la mesa de la cocina y se sentó en una silla que había al rincón, para dejar que su sádico cuñado hiciera el chocolate, en el rincón en que se encontraba el chico de ojos violeta se veía oscuro y la temperatura era más helada. Jamás imaginó que alguien le alzara la voz de esa manera le parecía muy interesante, Romano no era para nada parecido a su hermano a pesar de que por fuera eran casi iguales.

Cuando a Romano se le pasó el enojo (que en Rusia se le pasaba muy rápido porque moría de nervios) bajó la olla porque el chocolate ya se derritió. Se quería morir, minutos antes le había gritado a ese atemorizante hombre que ahora lo estaba mirando tan fijamente que podría rebanarlo con la mirada, un poco pálido se atrevió a quebrar el mal ambiente con cualquier cosa.

—Mmm Rusia; ¿Puedo preguntarte algo? ¿Por qué tu interés en hacer chocolates en San Valentín?

—Ah, ¿no es obvio? —cambió su expresión —. Es para regalárselos a _Italya_.

Romano se queda estupefacto y se le agrandaron los ojos. Rusia continúa diciéndole alegremente.

—Esta fiesta existe desde hace poco en Rusia, así que estuve leyendo y vi que se regalan chocolates —dijo con su sonrisa infantil —. ¿Acaso está mal? —le pregunto a Romano, que esta vez sí le cayó la boca al piso al escuchar todo eso.

- _Che cazzo che vuoi con mio fratello_? (¿qué coño quieres con mi hermano?) —no pudo evitar decirlo, Rusia lo miró muy serio —. Es que, es que essss muuy extraño que tú hagas estas cosas —terminó tartamudeante y nerviosamente (casi como Lituania.)

— _Почему, не делайте этого на Валентинов_? (¿por qué, no se hace eso en San Valentín?) —le mira Rusia extrañado, pensando que había malentendido las cosas para esa fiesta.

—No, pero eso lo hacen sólo los enamorados.

—¡Aaah! Entonces no le veo problema —se sonroja otra vez (al parecer hablar con su querido cuñado de su amado Italia le genera sonrojos seguidos) —, porque _YA lyublyu Italiyu._

Romano casi cae al piso de un desmayo, es que porque esa aterradora persona tenía que enamorarse de su idiota hermanito, y lo peor era que su Veneciano también le amaba, él prefería al odioso macho patatero que a este monstruo, sádico y secuestrador de hombres, pero luego recordó todo lo que pasó antes y bueno… Romano trata de recuperar la cordura aspira profundo y con sus manos cruzadas y con un tono de voz algo calmado le dice.

—Está bien que hagas chocolates, es algo tradicional en Italia, pero necesitamos algo para hacer envolturas. En nuestro país existe algo llamado _Baci Perugina_ , son chocolates envueltos en palabras… —se corta y mira a Rusia y se sonroja él solo.

—¿Chocolates en palabras? –le dice Rusia sin entendiendo para nada qué es eso.

—En palabras _di amore_ —dijo Romano súper rápido como peleando con las palabras, en ese mismo instante se le encendió el bombillo, podía usar de estos chocolates para darle al bastardo español y por fin salir de ese lío, hasta estaba pensando que su secuestro no era tan malo, claro está si es que salía vivo de allí.

Rusia le entregó los moldes para darle forma a los chocolates que había comprado de manera dificultosa porque no tenía la más mínima idea de estas cosas eran muy variados, había corazones, ositos, flores, círculos, ángeles e incluso conchas de mar para que los chocolates expresaran su amor hacia Italia.

Romano al verlos comprendió que ese hombre en verdad amaba al idiota de su gemelo, se siente un poco feliz de saber que había alguien que lo apreciaba de corazón, así fuera un maldito matón. Echó el chocolate derretido allí y luego los metió a la nevera para que se endurecerlos, aunque con el frío que estaba haciendo no era necesario meterlos a la nevera. Luego de eso fueron a comprar los papeles para envolver los chocolates y hacer los _Baci Perugin_ , increíblemente en Rusia había una tienda que vendían productos importados especialmente de Italia, no lo podía creer, él pensó que tendrían que ir a su país o que les daría mucha dificultad conseguirlos.

Al volver a casa, a Rusia le tocó darle chocolate caliente a Romano porque se estaba congelando, no se habían ni demorada media hora (eso de ser de las cálidas tierras del sur). Luego de eso desmoldaron los chocolates que hasta escarcha tenían. Romano dejó que Rusia lo hiciera, se desmoronaron algunos, pero los demás salieron completos. Luego de eso cada uno tomó algunos chocolates y comenzó a envolverlos poniendo sus propios mensajes, Rusia estaba tan pero tan feliz que tarareaba canciones, flores le salían de su cabeza hasta la misma cocina extrañamente se sentía más cálida. Romano se tranquiliza un poco se da un poco de dificultad copiarte un mensaje al bastardo de España.

Cuando terminaron, Rusia decide liberar a Romano, lo lleva hasta los límites de la casa de su hermana Ucrania, ya que este no dejó que lo llevará hasta la puerta de su casa porque se sentía más seguro yendo por sí mismo y no quería que nadie lo viera al lado de él. (Estaba aterrado y apenado el pobre).

*****************Fin Capítulo 1*********************


	2. Chapter 2

Emm hola, somos Vicky y Sixi… Sí, ha pasado exactamente un año desde que publicamos esta historia… no nos maten…. La inspiración estaba ahí pero Sixi no tenía tiempo hasta hace poco y apenas está retomando todas sus historias… no tenemos más excusas pero esperamos que lo disfruten.

Josita nos ayuda en el beteo y acomodar los malditos guiones que odio (vicky)

oxOXOxo

Ya era el día de San Valentín e Italia estaba revoloteando por toda la casa buscando qué ropa ponerse. Debía estar perfecto porque se iba a encontrar con Rusia (aunque para este, podía estar vestido como un indigente y le parecería hermoso).

Romano estaba sentado en una silla tapando su cara con un cojín, aún muy apenado por los chocolates y el mensaje que había puesto en ellos. Italia aun no sabía nada de eso, no porque Romano quisiera guardarle el secreto; sino porque en verdad sentía más vergüenza de haber hecho chocolates para el bastardo español, gracias a que ese idiota de la bufanda le dio la maldita idea.

—Veee~ _fratello_ ¿irás a España el día de hoy, o irás a alguna ciudad romántica aquí en nuestro país? ¿Harán una cena tú y hermano mayor España?

—¡¿Qué es lo que estás diciendo, idiota _fratello_?! —se sonroja —, ¡yo no iré a ningún lado con el maldito bastado español!

Era evidente que Italia no creyera en lo que su _fratello_ le estaba diciendo, así que le dice:

—Yo iré a una cena en Verona, así que por nada del mundo vayas allí. Veee~

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué mierda quisiera ir a Verona? Eso está claro —le dijo Romano entre el cojín por lo que se escuchó más como un msajasasd sapdjal as dasiadsk ro.

—Veee~ ¿y tienes algún regalo para España? Yo tengo uno para Rusia pero es pequeño, aunque no creo que a él le importe y estoy seguro que le gustará la cena y las tiendas y los adornos de la ciudad y…

—¿Planeas ir con Rusia? —le interrumpe el mayor, mientras se levanta de sillón y el cojín se resbala de su cara.

—¿Y con quién pensabas que iba a ir? ¡No voy a estar solo en Verona en San Valentín _fra-te-llo_! —dijo ese último _fratello_ lentamente como acusándolo de algo.

—No, yo sé que no, pero ¿Por qué Rusia? Hay muchas más naciones de las cuales podrías enamorarte, (fíjense que ya aceptó que está enamorado); no sé, tal vez Japón, el hermano transparente de USA, alguno de los niños de España, pero ¿por qué Rusia? él es cruel, ese bastardo no es para ti —le dijo Romano cruzándose de brazos al hablar.

—Él no es cruel para nada, es muy dulce, tal vez luce aterrador, quizás ha hecho cosas malas, o que le gusta el _gore_ y no le tiene miedo a las películas de terror, a veces Inglaterra lo invoca como a un demonio, y que su aura oscura ayuda a que las personas le tengan miedo. Pero es que nadie se atreve a conocerlo, nadie sabe porqué hizo lo que hizo, nadie sabe por qué le parece tan normal lo sangriento o porqué tiene tantas heridas, nadie sabe porqué se siente como un demonio y nadie piensa que puede amar, porque siempre lo han querido por conveniencia, pero él no es así, así que Romano discúlpate por las cosas malas que dijiste de él.

—¿Qué? ¡Yo no dije nada, estúpido _fratello!_ —le dice Romano tirándole el cojín a la cara —. Tú mismo dijiste que era aterrador, que ha hecho cosas malas, que le gusta el _gore_ y algo de un demonio y algo de no saber amar —infla los cachetes y se da la vuelta.

—Aaah~ _fratello_ , dime _per favore_ que aceptas a Rusia para mí, deberías darle una oportunidad pues él me hace feliz —al terminar Italia tiene una cara extremadamente seria mientras mira fijamente a su hermano, dándole a entender a Romano que su pequeño y estúpido _fratello_ no iba cambiar de parecer.

Romano era débil ante la aura varonil y fría que muy rara vez mostraba el menor; es más, eran pocas las personas que lo habían visto de esa manera: Austria y Romano, quienes sólo han podido conocer un pequeño fragmento de esta personalidad, además del desafortunado Turquía que pudo conocer la furia de un alma serena.

Aunque luego de unos minutos y odiando ser ignorado Romano le dice:

—Ya déjame en paz, jamás lo aceptaré para ti —le replicaba nada más porque le quería llevar la contraria, aunque la última vez le gritó y le insultó y Rusia no le hizo nada, tal vez era porque era el hermano de su amado Italia.

Italia sabía que su hermano lo había entendido pero le daba vergüenza admitirlo, así que el italiano del norte cambió su actitud y volvió hacer el Italia feliz e idiota de siempre. Así que, planeó una estrategia para cambiar el ambiente que rodeaba a él y su hermano se le ocurre la brillante idea de dominar a su _fratello_ como lo hacía en su infancia.

Una sonrisa maliciosa se dibuja en su cara, toma impulso y se tira encima de Romano comenzando con una hermosa pataleta. Su hermano no se lo esperaba, comenzó a forcejear para quitar el menor de encima, de momento entró España a la casa y en vez de ayudar a su amado Romano, tomó asiento, cruzó sus pies y reía feliz al ver tal espectáculo.

El italiano del sur se da cuenta de su presencia y al voltear su cara hacia él, se llena de ira y vergüenza que de un empujón se quita a Italia de encima y va directo hacia el español con paso firme, lo toma del cuello de la camisa y lo alza de su asiento.

—¡HIJO DE PUTA! ¡¿Qué haces aquí sin ser invitado y más estando allí sentado con cara de estúpido?!

—Es que Italia se ve muy lindo haciéndote pataletas —este se voltea al menor y le pregunta —. ¿Te hizo algo mi pequeño y hermoso tomatico?

Italia sólo le sonríe al moreno.

—¡AAAAH, bastardo! ¡Estúpido España, no me digas tomatito eso es ridículo! —se sonroja otra vez mientras infla sus cachetes.

España al ver tal cara siente que una flecha traspasa su corazón y pone una cara de bobo mientras babea todo.

—Romanito nos vamos, he venido por ti amor mío, iremos a Teruel, (Aragón) a pasar San Valentín en mi casa —le dice todo feliz dejando lo poco que tenía en la mano por ahí y entrando en el resto de la casa como si nada intentando ir al cuarto de Romano.

—¡¿EH?! ¿Por qué tenemos que ir a tu casa? —luego agrega más bajito —, _e Perché festeggiare San Valentino_?—"¿y por qué celebrar san Valentín?", aunque lo dijo muy pasito España lo escuchó.

—Pues es una fiesta que nació en tu casa. Es una historia muy bonita y quiero celebrarla en casa porque Valentino casaba a la gente como los pobres Isabel de Segura y Juan Diego Martínez de Marcilla. ¡Ah, su historia fue tan romántica y tan cruel!

—¡ASHHH! ¡Deja de hablar así, parece que pasas demasiado tiempo con el pervertido de Francia! —se fue tras él pues iba a comenzar a empacar la ropa, así él supuestamente no quería, pero todos sabemos que en el fondo estaba feliz.

Italia aprovechó todo el momento para seguir buscando la ropa más fina y hermosa que tuviera, además de reconfirmar la reserva en el restaurante y de pedir la comida específica que quería. También mirar el itinerario de los espectáculos en las plazas de Verona y algunos detalles más para su noche.

Es que la gente pensaba que era un vago, pero las cosas que le interesaba siempre las hacía con gran rapidez y dedicación.

Romano empacó su ropa, que ya tenía escogida hace tiempo (desde esa tarde que intentó dormir en el sofá y tuvo una pesadilla según él), Romano estaba algo preocupado porque no sabía cómo empacar el regalo sin que el tonto de España se diera cuenta, así que lo manda a la cocina para que le trajera un poco de agua mientras él seguía empacando un traje muy elegante de Giorgio Armani.

El moreno le hizo una reverencia (de esas a las que se le hace a las princesas) y se retira del cuarto. Rápidamente Romano saca los chocolates de un cajón junto a su cama y los empaca con mucho cuidado para que no se le dañen en el camino y para que España no los viera allí, si no en casa.

— _Fratello_ me voy, si tienes algún problema con ese bastardo no dudes en llamarme, yo te protegeré —le dijo Romano tomándole de los hombros. Veneciano lo miró y le sonrió pidiéndole de nuevo con el gesto que aceptara a Rusia como cuñado.

España sabía que esto se iba a ir demasiado largo si Romano estaba actuando como hermano sobre protector. Él sabía más o menos porqué estaban peleando, le parecía raro que fuera Rusia de todos, pero él creía que todos podían amar con pasión. Tomó a Romano de la mano y se lo llevó al carro para ir a España.

oxOXOxo

Llegaron a España a eso de las 4 de la tarde. Romano quería descansar del viaje y cambiarse a su ropa, pero España le estaba acosando porque tenían que ir rápido.

—¿Por qué quieres ser puntual el día que yo quiero arreglarme? _Cazzo_! (mierda.)

—Aaah Romanito, vamos, arréglate rápido, necesitamos llegar al lugar rápidamente —dijo España quien se había terminado de arreglar.

Romano llego a la sala casi como una diva, con su traje impecable de Armani y se empacó los chocolates en uno de los bolsillos internos del saco. España estaba en la puerta de la casa con un traje tradicional de Teruel.

— _Perché mai sei vestito così?_ —"¿Por qué rayos estas vestido así?"

—No hay tiempo para explicaciones ni de cambios, nos vamos —dijo España rápidamente tomando a Romano de un brazo y saliendo de casa.

—¡Suéltame, bastardo! —dice Romano algo molesto mientras se zafa de las manos del moreno —. ¡No soy un niño, puedo caminar solo!

España exhala ya que eso era pura actitud de niño pequeño, pero eso es lo que más le gustaba, así que le sigue el juego para que no tuviera tiempo ni de preguntas ni de cambios efectivamente y además ya se hacía tarde para lo que quería hacer.

Al salir a la calle Romano pensó que se había equivocado de siglo, pues la mayoría de la gente estaba vestida como en el siglo XIII, había plazas, y en general todo parecía como si fuera la época medieval.

—España bastardo ¿qué está pasando aquí? ¿Por qué todos están vestidos como en el pasado?

—Sólo sígueme y ya lo sabrás, Romanito —le dijo dedicándole una sonrisa, esas que enamoran.

España guió a su invitado por toda la ciudad, curioseando las tiendas y la decoración mientras este no salía de la estupefacción y la extrañeza de que toda esa gente se hubiera vestido tan fuera de lugar, viéndolo bien él parecía el fuera de lugar.

El español tomó nuevamente a Romano de la mano, quien se soltó como si se hubiera quemado. Luego de una mirada de cachorro de España, se la volvió a tomar y su cara se puso completamente roja como los tomates que tanto le gustaban a su amado. Llegaron a la famosa torre de la iglesia del Salvador, una de las torres que se mantenía en pie a pesar del paso de los años.

—¿Para qué me trajiste a una iglesia, estúpido?— le dice Romano notando el lugar.

—Cásate conmigo, mi amor —dijo España sonriendo.

— _CHE COSA?_! —le dijo Romano con un min infarto.

—Jajajajajaja ¿Por qué no? ¿Te parece tan malo? —le dijo España entrando al camino de escaleras de la torre para ir a lo más alto de esta.

—¡Claro que no, estúpido! ¡En esta época los países no se pueden casar así como así! Nuestros jefes tendrán que aprobarlo… y no me quiero casar contigo, maldición —agregó demasiado tarde.

España sonrió con eso y se quedó mirando la ciudad desde lo más alto de la torre.

—Ven aquí mi amor, veamos juntos el atardecer —le dijo España mostrándole la romántica vista de la ciudad que en esos momentos se veía medieval. Romano se recargo en él disimuladamente y después de mirar juntos perdidamente el atardecer y al paisaje le preguntó.

—Emm ¿Y entonces por qué están todos vestidos así? —pregunta Romano porque no aguanta más su curiosidad.

—Jajaja ya te lo había dicho, esta es la ciudad de Terán, la ciudad de los enamorados de Terán en honor a ellos se hace esta fiesta medieval, ya que su amor traspasó las fronteras —se levantó de su lugar y le dio la mano a Romano —. Ven, vamos a un lugar y te cuento mejor la historia.

Romano se levanta porque, aunque nadie lo crea y es un secreto, a Romano siempre le han gustado las historias de España desde que era un niño. Lo siguió de nuevo por la ciudad hasta que llegaron a un mausoleo. El mausoleo de los enamorados de Terán el cual estaba lleno de flores.

Nada más al entrar al lugar España le dijo a Romano:

—¡Bésame que me muero!

Romano lo miro con los ojos súper abiertos.

—¡Nooo, idiota! —y lo empujó. España dramáticamente cayó al suelo y se hizo el muerto —. ¿ _Che_ estás haciendo, bastardo? —le dijo Romano desde arriba.

—Es parte de la historia —se levanta de nuevo y se acerca junto a Romano a las tumbas que eran en realidad dos esculturas, una en forma de hombre y otra en forma de mujer.

Las dos yacían en el mismo lugar un poco separadas la una de la otra, pero a la distancia correcta para que la mano de ambos quedara como si se la estuvieran tomando.

—Ella era una chica de buena familia —comenzó España —, él un hombre humilde, pero aun así estaban enamorados. Por temor al rechazo de la familia él le pidió 5 años en los que trabajaría para hacerse rico y así su padre lo aceptaría. Pero pasados los cinco años él no volvió y el padre desposó a su hija con otro hombre.

Romano estaba escuchando atentamente las palabras de España mientras veían las dos tumbas y se imaginaba extrañamente a Italia y a Rusia como los personajes de la historia y al macho patatas como el otro hombre.

—Después de la boda —continuo España —, el joven enamorado volvió y se posó en el lecho donde dormía su amada con el otro hombre y le dijo "bésame que me muero". Ella rechazó el beso pues estaba casada y no quería ser infiel. En ese momento su eterno enamorado cayó al suelo y murió. El día de su entierro ella con firmeza quiso darle el beso que le había negado, pero al darle el beso con todo su amor, tan fuerte que allí murió ella también. Su amor traspasó las barreras y decidieron quedarse juntos. El ahora viudo de la chica fue quien ordenó que hicieran las tumbas así, pues ella ya le había contado la historia sobre su amor.

—Mmm, es una… —Romano no sabía cómo llamarla para no parecer ridículo —… historia que sirve para este día seguro —terminó después de pensar sus palabras.

España se rió, porque siempre se ríe, y se fue del mausoleo con Romano a mirar el resto de la ciudad que tiene una arquitectura sensacional y a mirar bien las tiendas de la feria ya que aún faltaba un poco de tiempo para la cena.

oxOXOxo

Ya a la hora de la cena los dos se fueron a un restaurante que España había separado expresamente. Tenían una mesa un poco alejada porque él sabía que Romano no se iba a vestir de manera tradicional y quizás se sentiría extraño si todos estaban así y no él.

—¡Vaya! Pudiste conseguir un buen lugar, no eres tan inútil en el interior —le dijo Romano mirando el lugar que era lindo y estaba muy bien decorado.

España sonrió, tomó su mano y la besó con ternura. Romano se avergonzó tanto que no pudo pronunciar ni una palabra, así que soltó su mano y pidió la comida.

— _Cazzo!_ ¿Por qué no puedo elegir yo la comida? No me fío de la comida de tu país.

—¿EH? ¡Pero Romanito, mi comida es muy buena! No más que la tuya pero sí es muy buena. De pequeño la comías toda sin quejarte —hace un puchero y es que como el italiano era _tsundere_ desde pequeño, le decía que no le gustaba pero sí que se la comía toda.

—Eso no es cierto —se sonroja —, yo siempre me quejo.

—Jajaja pero más de la mitad de esas quejas son mentiras, así que no hay problema, sé que en verdad te gusta y lo que te pedí te gusta mucho.

Romano pone los ojos en blanco, pero cuando llega la comida con sólo olerla sabe que es su preferida: tomates asados rellenos de queso mozzarella, aunque este no tenía la forma particular que recordaba de su infancia.

—Perdón Romano —dice el español y continúa —, esta vez no están en forma de mariquita como a ti te gustaba.

—¡Cállate bastardo, ya no soy un niño! —se avergüenza. España sólo sonríe con ternura.

Después de acabar la comida ambos se quedan en silencio, no era incomodo, pero era raro ya que los dos solían hablar mucho.

—¡Tomatico! ¿Quieres un postre, algo, chocolate, fresa, tiramisú? —le dijo España mostrándole los postres de la carta.

—¿Chocolate? ¡No hay ningún chocolate! —dice Romano nervioso llevándose de nuevo las manos al bolsillo de su traje.

—Mira que sí, aquí dice que hay postre de chocolate —le dice España, pero al escuchar y mirar la reacción sabe que Romano algo se trae entre manos con chocolate.

—Tal vez no haya —le dice luego "desinteresado" el italiano. Al final el pide un tiramisú y España pide uno de fresa.

—Bien, ahora debes pagarme por la comida —le dice España estirando los brazos hacia Romano.

—¡¿EH?! ¿Por qué si yo no te la pedí? ¡Tú me la diste! —le dice enojado.

—Jajaja, ven págame —le dice mientras prepara sus labios para un beso.

—¡NO! —grita histérico.

España, quien había cerrado los ojos, los abre de repente y le pone cara de perro triste. Romano que es débil ante esta expresión, se le ablanda un poco el corazón y se acerca a él lentamente, con sus cachetes colorados le da un pequeño beso en la boca, que no dura mucho, pero España disfruta sin más, aunque su instinto le dice que lo ataque, se contiene porque no quiere que su amorcito se enoje de verdad.

Después de eso, Romano se separa anunciándole a España de regresar a su casa.

—Bueno, entra Romanito que tengo un regalo para ti —dice España abriendo la puerta de la casa.

Romano lleva la mano al bolsillo de la chaqueta donde tienes los chocolates. Se siente muy nervioso de entregárselos ahí mismo o cuando le dé el regalo o después. Se queda parado unos instantes en la calle sonrojado. España no sabe si está sonrojado por el día, el detalle, la comida o la gente que pasa por ahí.

—Vamos entra, no me dejarás aquí esperándote, ¿verdad? —le dice España poniéndole una cara de borrego.

—Ya voy, ya voy —le dice de mal humor el italiano entrando a la casa.

—Siéntate en el sillón, ya traigo tu regalo —confirma el moreno casi que sentándolo en el sillón y dándole un beso en la mejilla, después se va por el regalo que está en su cuarto.

Romano toma la cajita donde tiene los chocolates y se sonroja pasándola por los dedos, mirándola y pensando en estrategias posibles para entregar su regalo. Una de ellas es en dejarla sobre el sillón y que él lo recoja. También piensa en la posibilidad de dársela con un beso, pero la descarta rápidamente. Piensa en que decirle si se la entrega, pero no se convence de ello y en ese instante vuelve el español.

—Bueno, aquí esta —le dice con una gran sonrisa tendiéndoselo.

Romano pega un brinco mientras la caja de chocolate cae al suelo y se queda mirando el regalo que tiene España entre sus manos.

—Prométeme que lo usarás —le dice el moreno con una extraña sonrisa.

Romano sospecha por esa extraña sonrisa, pero no sabe qué es lo que esconde y en estos momentos se siente como un niño curioso queriendo abrir el regalo. Estira los brazos para tomar el regalo pero España le dice otra vez muy cerca de su cara y mirando fijamente a sus ojos:

—¡Prométeme que lo usarás!

—Está bien _cazzo_ , pero dame mi regalo ahora —pobre niño, no sabe en lo que se mete.

España sonríe de oreja a oreja. Romano abre el regalo casi con desespero, pero cuando lo ve, lo tira al suelo.

— _Che cazzo è questo? Bastardo Spagna. Perché diavolo mi dai questo? Quello che hai creduto idiota?_ —"¿Qué mierdas es esto?, España bastardo, ¿Por qué diablos me das esto?, ¿Qué te has creído idiota?"

—Tú me prometiste que te lo pondrías y te lo pondrás ahora —le dice España con un tono un poco más serio de lo usual (o sea con una sonrisa y no una gran risa.)

—¡Yo no te dije cuando lo usaría! ¡Y jamás lo voy a usar, no prometí eso! —agregó algo tarde.

España se agacha a recoger el regalo y en eso nota la caja de los chocolates, y la guarda en su bolsillo sin decirle a Romano.

—Vamos, póntelo, será súper sexi. Quiero verte ya, Tomatico —el español lo dice con una voz muy sensual —, y te doy todo lo que quieras por un mes.

Y después se pregunta por qué está al borde de la quiebra. Los ojos de Romano se volvieron de la forma del símbolo del euro y le dijo.

—Tal vez pueda ponérmelo un momento —le dijo mirando al suelo un poco interesado y algo avergonzado.

—¡Genial! Vamos al cuarto, allí podrás cambiarte —España entrelazó sus manos y se lo llevó rápidamente a su cuarto.

Ya en el baño del cuarto de España, Romano estaba mirando fijamente la prenda que tenía en sus manos, unos pantis de malla negras, con ligueros. Incluso tenía una especie de tangas con boleros.

—¿En qué me metí? No me voy a poner esto, bastardo España ¿por qué me das esto?

Después de un largo rato, Romano al fin se puso esa ropa condenada y asomó la cabeza por la puerta del baño. España estaba esperándolo ansiosamente sentado sobre su cama y seguro lo esperaría toda la vida para verlo así. Romano toma la bata de baño que hay ahí y sale con ella puesta.

—¡Jo! Ese no era el trato, ven acá déjame ver tus encantadoras piernas —le dice haciéndole con las manos que se acerque a él.

Romano, coloca un rostro enfurecido, pero al mismo tiempo sonrojado mientras se acerca con pasos temblorosos pasito a pasito como si ese sólo acto le quitara esa vergonzosa ropa.

Al llegar donde España se coloca a temblar, cierra sus ojos y se lleva sus manos al nudo de la bata para abrirla y salir de esa maldita promesa de una vez por todas. Pero el español no le da ni tiempo para hacerlo, de un movimiento veloz el moreno se la abre como si de cortinas fueran, admirarlo al sensual cuerpo de Romano con esa ropa provocadora que él mismo había comprado.

El italiano se queda tenso por la vergüenza. España le pasa una mano suavemente por encima de las medias con una cara de perversión, sólo con este acto hizo estremecer todo el cuerpo de Romano hasta el punto de colocar su piel de gallina. España se excita cada vez más con su reacción, pero a él le encanta los juegos previos, sus ojos tiene un brillo de pasión que hasta el mismo Romano teme ver por miedo a perder la razón, mira hacia otro lado.

—Mírame —dijo España en susurro.

—¡No! Bastardo~ —respondió temblorosamente el italiano.

—Mírame —repitió el español.

Romano no aguanta y lentamente gira su cara hacia su amante. Se miran a los ojos, aunque Romano sabe que es débil ante aquella dominante mirada, sus pezones se ponen duros y una erección comienza a nacer. España aún sentado lo mira como si una bestia mirara a su presa. No aguanta más, toma a Romano de sus nalgas con fuerza de tanta excitación que tiene.

El italiano sureño sólo tiembla porque sabe que cuando España está así de apasionado él no tiene el poder de contradecirlo. El moreno lo acuesta en la cama y Romano se siente indefenso, le da un peso de esos que te deja sin respiración, mientras le pasa su mano por todo su pecho, bajando de apoco a su ingle, sacando un gemido de la boca del menor.

España sonríe al escuchar que Romano lo está disfrutando, le da un beso en su cuello dejándole una pequeña marca que sabrá que estará en problemas cuando Romano se entere que la tiene en ese lugar tan visible. Mientras rosa la punta que estaba bastante húmeda, España se lleva la mano y saca un pequeño chocolate llevándolo a su boca para que los besos fueran algo más interesantes. Romano aún agitado y con su vista algo borrosa mira a España y se da cuenta de algo.

—Bastardo, ¿de dónde sacaste eso? —le dice Romano, si se puede aún más colorado.

—Estaba tirado en el suelo junto al regalo que te di, así que pensé que ese era mío —le dijo mientras seguía desenvolviendo el chocolate y Romano pasaba por todos los colores hasta llegar al blanco. Estaba tan pero tan a avergonzado que sus ojos se aguaron un poco.

España al terminar de abrir el chocolate inmediatamente se lo llevó a la boca pero algo en el papel le llamo la atención así que lo leyó cuidadosamente. Romano sólo se quedó acostado, tapando rápidamente su rostro con sus manos sin decir nada.

"Querido bastardo, eres lo más importante para mí, siempre te he amado. Romano"

España dejo caer el papel en la cama y tomo de los brazos a Romano, colocándolos a los lados para descubrir su cara.

—Tomatico, eso es lo más dulce que has hecho por mí —le dijo mientras lo llenaba de besos y apoyaba su ingle endurecida contra el italiano, este lo dejaba y luego musitó.

—En cada uno de ellos, hay un mensaje diferente, _solo per te_ —"sólo para ti", lo dijo con una cara muy erótica y dulce, que lo hacía ver de la misma edad en que se conocieron. España no lo aguanto y abrazó fuertemente.

—¡ERES LO MEJOR QUE ME HA PASADO EN MI VIDA!

—¡BASTARDO, ME ASFIXIAS! ¡SUÉLTAME! —le grita, España lo suelta y le sobó los labios, y pasaron una noche de abundante pasión española.

oxOXOxo

Y bueno aquí el segundo capítulo, ¿les ha gustado?

Hemos hecho una profunda investigación y la historia de Isabel de Segura y Juan Diego Martínez de Marcilla es real y según internet así se celebra en esa ciudad de España.

¡Los tomates asados con queso, y los tomates asados con forma de mariquita también existen! XD

Y por cierto, nuestro ruso e italiano es a base de traductor jajaja así que obviamente habrán palabras raras XD pero le da como más emoción a todo.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Hetalia le pertenece a Himaruya. Recuerden, esta es una historia de Sixi y Vicky, con el beteo de Josita ;)

Advertencia: Rusia uke (?)

Y bueno luego de tres años al fin esta historia llega a su fin. Creo que es el fic más corto y mas demorado en salir, actualizado cada año XD jajajajajajajja

¡Esperamos que les guste!

-/-

Horas antes en Italia…

Un tiempo después de que Romano y España se fueran, Italia terminó de escoger su traje. Era uno perfecto de la marca _Dolce & Gabbana_, ya que, a pesar de todo, estos hermanos se conocían, no sólo por su buena comida sino también por tener un excelente gusto por la moda. Y ya con esto tenía todo listo, empacó con sumo cuidado el regalo para Rusia y partió con gran felicidad hacia el aeropuerto de Verona que era donde se encontraría con el ruso.

Estaba un poco nervioso dado que tenían varios días sin verse y que tenían creencias distintas. Además, ambos estuvieron ocupados organizando y compartiendo con sus más allegados. Italia, suspiraba sólo de pensar en que lo vería de nuevo.

Verona era una de las ciudades del amor expresamente gracias a Shakespeare, ya que su historia más conocida, Romeo y Julieta, era ambientada en ese lugar. La ciudad estaba llena de decoraciones en forma de corazón por todas partes en todos los tamaños y estilos, las tiendas y los restaurantes estaban abarrotados de personas comprando chocolates y teniendo cenas románticas a la luz de las velas. Toda Verona se veía roja de lo decorada que estaba, hacía que sus luces cálidas reflejaran un ambiente donde los enamorados no quisieran irse nunca (eso haría enloquecer a Rusia) y en la mitad de la plaza había un gran espacio con tiendas que vendían variedad de cosas y estaban estratégicamente organizadas para formar un gran corazón, aunque era mejor visible desde el aire.

Italia llegó al aeropuerto y el ruso ya estaba ahí, él resaltaba entre tanta gente. Aunque hubiera muchos turistas su enorme altura ayudaba al italiano mirar esos hermosos ojos de color violeta y su cabellera casi plateada, su hermosa sonrisa y sus cachetes colorados por el calor.

— _Veee~ mi amore_ —Italia corrió hacia él y se tiró en sus brazos, desbordando amor por todos lados (donde su hermano estuviera allí vomitaría por tanto cariño).

— _Privet, Italya_ —le dice el ruso, abrazándole, acostumbrado a cargarlo para que no se caiga, sencillamente para él no pesaba mucho, podía sostenerlo por mucho tiempo con una sola mano. Se percata que su pequeño olía delicioso, aun sin soltarlo, clava su cabeza al cuello de este, olfateándolo profundamente.

—Me haces cosquillas —le dice el latino entre risitas. Era más que lógico que el chico rubio no lo soltaría, porque le encanta cuando este se tira a sus brazos. Por lo que le pregunta.

—¿Cómo te fue en el vuelo? —le dijo mientras lo miraba a la cara con una gran sonrisa. En ese momento este decidió bajarlo de su apetitoso abrazo e Italia responde.

—¡Ah! Hoy estuvo bien, esta vez no me tocó volar con tanta gente, aunque es extraño por el día de hoy —ambos chicos comienzan a caminar fuera del aeropuerto.

—¡Qué bien! —la otra vez me dijiste que tuviste dificultades.

—Es que mi estatura no es apta para estar en la clase económica —los dos ríen y siguen hablando mientras caminan, cuando llegan a la puerta, el chico de cabello castaño le dice —. ¡Te va a encantar la ciudad! —esta vez tomando él la delantera y casi que corriendo al auto para dejarlo parqueado en algún lugar donde su invitado estuviera más cómodo para abordarlo, este estaba decidido caminar por la ciudad y volver esa noche una de las mejores en su vida.

Ya en el convertible, Rusia tenía su pelo desordenado por la velocidad del viento, a este no le importaba que su amigo pisara el acelerador hasta el fondo, ya que él era peor, se voltea a ver a su compañero, pero este aún conservaba su típico peinado, sonríe y le desordena el cabello. Se fueron hablando durante todo el camino hasta que comenzaron a llegar al centro de la ciudad.

Mientras Italia busca un lugar donde estacionarse, el ruso mira a su alrededor, por un lado estaba fascinado porque todo era rojo como su _Krásnaya plóshchad_ (la plaza roja), pero aun así se sentía un poco extraño por la gran cantidad de personas que aparecían en todas las direcciones.

Al bajarse del auto Italia y Rusia fueron a la plaza donde estaban las tiendas en forma de corazón, dado que allí hacían espectáculos de toda clase, magia, baile, canto, bandas musicales, bandas sinfónicas, música bailable, clásica etc.

Ambos estaban en su mundo cursi, rosa, lleno de unicornios, (no es el de Iggy) y arcoíris de colores que ni siquiera se percataban que había gente a su alrededor (todos se espantaron por el ruso, porque era grande y parecía musculoso, aunque en realidad era más gordito que musculo.)

— _Italya_ , creo que ocurre algo raro —le dice cuando le da por mirar alrededor y no ve a nadie que los rodean, aunque se siente aliviado de no tener a tantas personas al lado.

—Ve~ no te preocupes, es mejor si no se acercan, _perché sei mio_ (porque eres mío) —le dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla.

Rusia le sonrió con sinceridad, aunque eso hizo que la poca gente que estuviera a su alrededor se alejara más. Se quedaron allí hasta que Italia se dio cuenta que ya casi era la hora que había reservado para la comida. Como el ruso no podría estar en Verona más temprano por asuntos de trabajo, el pobre se consumió en el trabajo ya que después de la navidad tuvo mucha carga de trabajo y para poder estar con su persona especial, trabajó más de 16 horas al día, así que acordaron ir de una vez arreglados y poder disfrutar más del uno al otro.

— _Amore_ , vamos, es hora de comer, ¿Tienes hambre? Estoy seguro que la comida te va a encantar, ve~ —le toma la mano para guiarlo al lugar donde el italiano había reservado su cena romántica.

—La comida italiana es deliciosa, seguro que sí me encantará —le dice mientras este lo sigue, tomados de la mano.

—Bueno, en realidad es un plato que el hermano Francia me enseñó, ¡pero nosotros lo hacemos mucho mejor! —le dijo el chico de ojos color miel mientras llegaban al restaurante donde iban a cenar.

El restaurante, al igual que la ciudad, estaba decorado con motivos del amor: corazones rojos, rosas rojas, algunos globos y pequeños peluches que no eran extravagantes. A pesar de todo esto, tenía un toque _vintage_ que hacía el lugar mucho más hermoso y atractivo para los clientes y, por último, tenía una muestra de _Baci Perugina_ puestos en todos los lugares posibles. El restaurante era de lujo, si el cliente deseaba más privacidad, lo llevaban a una especie de zona donde pueden cenar a parte de las demás personas, así como un lugar fuera del local que estaba rodeado de árboles y pequeños arbustos decorados al gusto del cliente.

Ambos fueron llevados a esta zona, el cual tenía luces tenues colgando de los árboles y arbustos, caía delicadas cedas blancas que estaban enredadas arriba de las ramas, tenía menos decoración que el resto del lugar; lo cual lo hacía ver más íntimo y elegante, pero lo que más hermoso que le pareció al ruso fue que el cielo sería su único testigo.

Rusia se sentó y se quedó mirando el lugar con curiosidad, no recordaba cual fue la última vez que había entrado en un lugar tan especial y magnifico en compañía de alguien que no fuera su jefe. Mientras tanto Italia pidió el plato que ya estaba reservado desde antes.

Estuvieron conversando un rato de cosas sin importancia, al parecer a ninguno de los dos le molestan las conversaciones sin sentido. A Italia le gusta escuchar las historias del ruso. Rusia le parecía curioso cada detalle de lo que hablaba el italiano. Podrían hablar horas y horas, nunca se aburrirían el uno del otro, era increíble todos los temas de conversación que poseía, parecía infinitos. De cómo Italia hace la pizza o como fue la primera vez que dejó su _fratello_ desnudo en un lago cerca de la casa, el ruso jugando con el oso mascota de su jefe, cuando se escondía debajo de la cama huyendo de su hermana Bielorrusia etc.

—Ve~~ Rusia, tengo un regalo para ti —le dijo interrumpiendo un poco lo que estaban hablando antes. Rusia lo mira algo sorprendido e Italia saca de su saco un pequeño sobre. A lo que le responde.

—No tenías por qué hacerlo —lo mira con algo de vergüenza.

—Lo hice porque me nace del corazón —terminó Italia sonriendo.

Rusia lo toma y lo abre con mucho cuidado. Dentro del sobre había una especie de boleto, con un hermoso dibujo hecho por él, en la parte derecha se podía leer SPA Veneciano. Rusia no sabía qué hacer con el boleto, así que miró a Italia con una cara extraña, casi que una _pokerface_. Italia tarda unos cuantos segundos en darse cuenta que el ruso no sabía de qué iba eso.

—Es un vale. Puedes canjearlo por un relajante SPA en la casa de Veneciano, es muy relajante, y yo lo hago muy bien —lo dice mientras mueve sus dedos y posa sus manos al frente, agrega con una amplia sonrisa —. Estoy seguro que te gustará, puedes canjearlo cuando quieras.

Rusia sonríe con esa cara que a todos les da miedo pero que Italia está acostumbrado, aunque se queda pensativo.

—¿Ocurre algo? —le dijo el italiano tomándolo de las manos suavemente.

— _Net!_ No pasa nada. Es que aún no termino de entender esto del San Valentín —le dijo, pensando para sí mismo, él había leído que se daban rosas, chocolates o peluches así que no imaginaba que se podía regalar algo más.

—¡VEEE! ¿Acaso en Rusia no celebran San Valentín?

— _Net_ , comenzó hace poco, pero no he tenido el tiempo suficiente de compartir con alguien, alguien especial. Esta sería mi primera vez —asegura con sinceridad y el italiano está un poco sorprendido de lo que escucha, pero decide contarle.

—Mmmm, en un principio era una fiesta para conmemorar al santo Valentino que vivió en Roma y fue un mártir que casaba a los enamorados dado que el jefe de mi abuelo lo prohibió. Pero con el paso del tiempo la tradición se mudó a muchos países y se ignora el hecho de que es un santo. Más bien se celebran las diferentes formas del amor, así que ya no es tan religiosa, aunque creo que en el vaticano está intentando devolverle el valor cristiano a ello, pero supongo que no lo logrará ya que sus influencias son mayores en la parte comercial, porque abarca a un gran número de personas, no importa sus creencias.

— _я понимаю_ (entiendo) y ¿Cómo es que se hizo tan famoso en el mundo? —le dijo Rusia que se había olvidado de entregarle el regalo por estar escuchándolo.

—Fue por _Inghilterra_ , uno de sus escritores más conocidos escribió una historia de amor que todos conocen, escribió la historia como si hubiese pasado acá en Verona. Poco a poco la gente comenzó a relacionar esa historia con Valentino aunque no tuvieran nada que ver, Romeo y Julieta fue la historia que hizo que se hiciera conocido en su casa y como él tuvo muchas colonias le paso la tradición a ellos.

—Y es por eso que el _Kapitalisticheskaya Svin'ya_ (cerdo capitalista) lo celebra. Yo pensé que era una fiesta de él.

Esta amena charla fue interrumpida por el mesero quien les trajo los platos con un estilo majestuoso que el italiano había pedido.

—Pude haber cocinado yo. Pero el día de hoy no quería hacerlo porque se dañaba mi hermoso traje ¿Verdad que está lindo? _Ti sembro bene?_ (¿,Me veo bien?) —le preguntó el italiano mientras se paraba de la silla y le alardea al ruso quien lo miro de arriba abajo y devuelta.

— _Da, ty prekrasna_ (sí, eres precioso) —le dice con una sonrisa. Italia le sonríe con esa respuesta y le dice luego mirando el plato.

—Es un _filetto_ de cerdo asado a 3/4, con ensalada de espárragos y naranja, además de una porción de arroz blanco y una copa de un buen vino tinto como bebida. Al final tenemos helado de vainilla con fresas como postre. Sé que te gusta el vodka, pero en verdad esta comida sabe mucho mejor con vino.

— _X_ _орошо_ (bueno) —le responde sin dejar de mirarlo.

La cena transcurrió sin muchos contratiempos, Rusia no notó las miraditas que le estaba echando el italiano. Lo miraba con cierta sonrisilla que seguro su hermano, España o Francia sabrían interpretar sin problemas. Como Italia sabía que todo tenía cierto tiempo para entrar en acción, se acercó lentamente a Rusia y quedó casi que montado sobre él. Rusia lo miró un poco sorprendido porque no había notado cuándo se acercó tanto. Italia le sonrió, abrazó su cuello, dándole un beso corto en los labios, luego se acercó al oído y le dijo susurrando:

—Vamos a casa, hay otro regalo que quiero darte~ —lo miró con ojos de cachorro y sin esperar la respuesta se levantó del sitio. Rusia estaba completamente embobado por aquel varonil italiano, así no le quedó más remedio que seguirlo.

Al llegar a casa decidieron ver una película. Rusia comenzó a sentir más calor del que normalmente sentía en las cálidas tierras del sur, aunque para esa ocasión estaba algo ligero de ropa de lo que normal mente usa, pero lo ignoró. Ambos se sentaron en el sillón de la sala de entretenimiento e Italia encendió el DVD donde puso una película de las que son especiales de San Valentín. Ni siquiera le prestó atención a cuál era, mientras la colocaba, el ruso miraba la parte trasera del italiano mientras la colocaba y al mismo tiempo tomaba asiento.

Cuando el Italiano la inició, se sentó muy junto a él, abrazando su gran brazo gordo y musculoso, apoyando su cabeza en su hombro. Rusia comenzó a sonrojarse, pero se debía al calor que extrañamente su cuerpo estaba emanando, que lo hacía sentir incómodo, ya que esto no le había pasado cuando venía a visitar al pequeño italiano. Creo que estaba nervioso porque era la primera vez que estaba en la casa de su novio sin nadie más, aparte de eso, ese chico estaba pegado a él como una garrapata.

Sentía el calor corporal que aquél chico desprendía, haciendo que una deliciosa fragancia flotara junto a la nariz del ruso, lo miró, pero se dio cuenta que Italia estaba concentrado en la película, así que no lo quiso molestar, se llevó una mano a la bufanda y la aflojo un poco. Luego de eso recordó que aún tenía los chocolates, gracias a una parte que pasó en la película.

— _Italya_ ¿Qué pasa si te dijera que sí sabía de esta fecha?

Italia lo mira con mucha ilusión.

—Que los enamorados regalan chocolates —continuó Rusia, pensando que la emoción es por el regalo. Saca la cajita de chocolates e Italia reconoce desde el inicio que son _Baci Perugina_.

—Veee~ es el mejor regalo que me han dado —este pensó que no podía ser mejor regalo que chocolate, pues este también era un afrodisiaco que sus mismísimos investigadores habían probado; y con todos los afrodisiacos que habían comido en la noche iban a tener una larga fiesta.

El ruso que no sabía nada de eso, sólo pensaba que el calor que tenía era culpa de la cercanía de Italia. El de cabellos castaños abrió la caja de chocolates y tomó uno, lo desenvolvió, mordió la mitad dándole la otra mitad con su boca a Rusia. Este lo recibe placenteramente, rozándose sus labios. Italia notó enseguida que eran chocolates con la receta belga y así sospechó de su _fratello_ , aunque no se imaginaba como Rusia lo convenció de ayudarle a hacerlos. Miró la envoltura y estaba escrito entre ruso e italiano.

" _Moy podsolnechnika, mi prenderò cura di sempre_ " (Mi girasol, yo te cuidaré por siempre).

Italia sonrió y tomó otro chocolate ignorando completamente la película, abrió el caramelo, este decía sólo en ruso.

" _Ya lyublyu tebya_."

Italia se estremeció al leer estas palabras, no se contuvo más y besó al chico profundamente con toda la pasión italiana que podía. Al parecer, tantas cosas en verdad los estimularon. Sus respiraciones aumentaban abriendo camino a la excitación, ambos chicos se acariciaban, con una mano el italiano comenzó a recorrer la pierna de su compañero, mientras que en la otra tocaba el pecho.

El ruso lo abrazó, acariciando la espalda y trasero de su novio. El beso duró mucho, pero ambos sentían que tenían que parar para saber qué continuaría. Al separarse Italia notó lo sonrojado que estaba Rusia, este ahora no sólo sentía el calor pero también se sentía un poco avergonzado de que estuviera así de excitado cuando sólo se habían besado, un beso que sabía chocolate. Italia casi se muere al ver la expresión y se lanzó directamente a besar al ruso, ahora olvidando los chocolates.

Comenzó a llevar sus besos a un más allá, con una mano acariciaba la cabellera y el cuello del ruso, poco a poco comenzaba a acercarse al cuello que extrañamente siempre estaba cubierto.

—Ah~ —gimoteó suavemente el ruso, poco a poco empezó a quitar lentamente la bufanda para que no lo notara, cada vez más acariciándole el pecho o los muslos. Estaba tan encendido que no prestó atención, porque sólo quería que su italiano lo amara y le abrazara.

Por fin Italia tenía camino libre, se había deshecho de aquella prenda, el beso pasó lentamente de los labios al cuello.

—¡¿AUUGH?! —un gran gemido salió de la boca del ruso porque este era supremamente sensible en ese lugar, apretó su boca de la vergüenza de saber que aquel ruido lo había hecho él.

Esto no detuvo al italiano, es más, aumentó sus besos y caricias, obligando al ruso a jadear y a suspirar, pero este intentando contenerse. Italia estaba comenzando a enloquecer escuchando al ruso. Era la primera vez que tomaba ese rol, pero lo que más le encantaba es que al dominarlo era como tener un gigante oso de peluche para él solo. Al notar el gran problema en la entrepierna de ambos, Italia aun con carisias y de manera seductora, se llevó al ruso a su cuarto y así continuar con su historia de amor.

Italia ayuda a subir las escaleras a su hombre, porque este estaba andando torpe y lentamente. Por tal júbilo que hubo en la sala, para ambos el camino hasta el cuarto se hizo eterno. La espalda del italiano, a pesar que era más pequeña que la de él, se veía inminente y majestuosa. El chico ojos color miel abre la puerta de su habitación, entran aun cogidos de la mano, enciende unas pequeñas y hermosas luces que dan al lugar una sensación de intimidad y sensualidad, era una luz tenue que rozaba la piel, aquel chico lo besa y lentamente lo posa en la cama.

Continúan donde habían quedado en la planta baja, pero esta vez Italia comienza a quitarle la ropa reemplazándola por una enorme cantidad de besos y caricias. El ruso se deja llevar nerviosamente, siente como si su cabeza fuera a explotar, su respiración se agitaba más y más, el aire que los rodeaba tenía una fragancia agradable que en ese momento no podía explicar.

Italia comienza a bajar con sus besos más allá del pecho, cada vez se aproxima más a su ingle, reemplaza sus besuqueos por candentes y húmedas lamidas, haciendo que el cuerpo de su compañero empiece a temblar. Antes de llegar a su objetivo, este lo había liberado del pantalón, pero el italiano no era ansioso. Comenzó a lamerlo encima de su ropa interior, humedeciéndola hasta dejarla completamente empapada y el cuerpo del ruso gritaba de excitación.

—Ah~… mmm~ ah~ —era lo único que salía de la boca del menor de ojos violáceos.

El italiano quita la parte más importante, abarcándolo con su boca por completo.

—¡AH! Ita… lia~ —lo dijo el ruso ahogadamente y el moreno continuó lamiéndolo a un ritmo frenético hasta que el eslavo llegó al clímax. Quedó allí, jadeando pesadamente e Italia levantó su torso y comenzó a quitarse la ropa, se posó encima de él y le dijo:

—¿Puedo entrar?

El ruso, con sus cachetes coloradas y sus ojos llorosos, afirmó con la cabeza mientras lo abrazaba. Entonces el italiano le susurró:

— _Ti amo, amore mio_ —y con un beso confirma su deseo.


End file.
